Out of the Ashes
by LadyCordeliaStuart
Summary: What if Corvus had successfully escaped Pompeii with Cassia? This story explores Cassia's struggle to escape the senator's plans for her while Milo also rushes to save his true love. This is a Milo/Cassia pairing with a liberal amount of menacing thrown in.
1. Chapter 1: The wrath of the gods

_"You could hear the shrieks of women, the wailing of infants, and the shouting of men; some were calling their parents, others their children or their wives, trying to recognize them by their voices. People bewailed their own fate or that of their relatives, and there were some who prayed for death in their terror of dying. Many besought the aid of the gods, but still more imagined there were no gods left, and that the universe was plunged into eternal darkness for evermore." (Pliny the Younger)_

**Chapter 1**

Cassia sprinted into the coliseum, barely taking in the wreckage as she dodged around piles of stone and dead bodies. The ground shook under her feet but she stayed steady as she ran towards her parents' private box. They had to be there—they just had to!

It seemed like ages since the volcano had erupted and her world had been destroyed. Screams of terror and anguish filled the air, along with suffocating ash. As wave after wave of magma and flaming rock burst out of the volcano, thousands of desperate people tried to escape its wrath, but death was on every side. It was as though the gods themselves turned their full wrath against the city of Pompeii and allowed no survivors.

But Cassia refused to give up hope. After Milo had rescued her from her villa, the two of them had raced back to the coliseum to find her parents and escape on one of the ships leaving the harbor. Her parents were extremely wealthy and had connections—they'd secure safe passage for the family and for Milo, and they could go to one of their other half dozen seasonal homes.

Cassia ran up the steps to her parents' box, which was hardly recognizable: crumbled and covered in debris. Her heart plummeted as she saw her parents locked in a rigid embrace, already covered in a light sheet of ash. She sank to her knees beside them as a sob hitched in her throat. She didn't have to touch them to know they were dead.

Her mind involuntarily jumped back to the last time she'd seen them alive, flooding her with even more painful memories. It was during the gladiator games, an event her father, Severus, had organized to convince Senator Corvus to invest in their city.

Senator Corvus—Cassia shuddered at the remembrance of him. From the first time she'd met him in Rome, a temple prostitute draped over his lap while another one held his wine, she'd been disgusted and appalled by the brutal former soldier—and a bit frightened, too. He was so cunning and predatory, and the way he looked at her let her know exactly what his intentions were.

He'd tried several times to get her alone while she was in the capital city, but she was intelligent, too, and she had managed to usually avoid him… except that last party, the one she'd been forced to attend as a gesture of good will towards some of her father's business partners. Corvus was there, too, and already approaching intoxication when he'd caught her. She had ducked out for a breath of fresh air, feeling overwhelmed by the excess and hedonism and glittering greed surrounding her, and he'd suddenly appeared at her side.

"Lady Cassia, doesn't the party amuse you?" he slurred out, still clutching a golden goblet of splashing wine as he leaned in towards her. "This event is the talk of the town, and a woman of your beauty and charm deserves the very best."

Cassia offered a tight smile, falling back on her training in womanly submission while mentally looking for the quickest route away. "I'm afraid I haven't gotten used to the splendor of Rome, yet, Senator," she replied. "It's a bit—dizzying."

Corvus chuckled, leaning against the balcony railing and cornering her. She hated how hungrily his eyes swept along her body. "It can be overwhelming at first," he agreed, "but you'll get used to it. There are so many things Rome has to offer you."

"I'm grateful for this opportunity to visit our empire's grand capital," Cassia said, choosing her words carefully, "but I look forward to returning to my home."

"Pompeii?" Corvus laughed contemptuously. "That backwards, dusty sea port? There's nothing back there for you, Cassia. A woman of your quality needs to live in Rome, to be showcased and admired."

"You make me sound like a trophy," Cassia replied tightly, trying to ease around him and escape back into the party, where she could disappoint into the crowd.

But Corvus didn't move. "You are a trophy," he answered, draping a hand on her shoulder, "a trophy that any man would be proud to have at his side but only the best man deserves—a man like me. Surely you know what I can give you, Cassia: wealth and prestige and national attention."

"Such generosity," she snapped, "but you're offering it to someone who doesn't want it."

"Don't be stupid, girl," Corvus snapped back, his grip on her shoulder tightening as he leaned over her. "Your parents would be thrilled to see our houses united. You're beautiful, certainly, but your family name will only carry you so far. You'll receive no better offer—you should be grateful."

He yanked her towards him for a kiss, but she pushed against him. In the struggle, he accidentally tore her dress sleeve, ripping her dress down the front. Cassia gasped in shock and Corvus snapped out of his drunken insensitivity to realize how far he'd pushed. He let go of her shoulder, fumbling to apologize, but she had already turned and rushed to hide herself in the crowd. She'd quickly found her maidservant and fled to home, and within a week her things had been packed and she'd fled to her real home, Pompeii, determined to never see Corvus again.

But it wasn't to be. He had shown up only days after her return to her country villa, integrating himself with her father and circling her like a hawk. Her father talked of business deals, but Cassia knew the true reason Corvus was in Pompeii. Her parents learned the harsh truth the day of the gladiator games, when Corvus had threatened to denounce them to the emperor as disloyal unless their daughter accepted his marriage proposal.

Cassia remembered that awful afternoon, which seemed like days ago instead of mere hours. The only bright spot was Milo, the brutal yet tender-hearted Celt who had saved her horse from suffering on the trip back to Pompeii. He had fought in the games and, despite insane odds, he'd won. He'd even had the courage to defy the Roman Empire, breaking its banner over his knee. Cassia watched his exploits with giddy excitement, pride and hope swelling in her heart. If Milo could defy the whole empire, maybe the two of them could find a way away from the politics and intrigue and betrayal and greed.

Her heart had frozen with fear when she noticed Corvus about to signal for Milo's death, and, without realizing just what she was doing, she'd shot up from her seat and raised her thumb. The crowds went wild at this signal for Milo's safety.

"What are you doing?" Corvus snarled, grabbing her by her arms and swinging her around to face him.

"You can't let the people see your wife defy you," she replied, correctly guessing Corvus' weakness: his pride. "You can't take the decision back now. You may marry me," she added, glaring up at him, "but you'll never break me."

"Oh, but I _will_ break you," Corvus answered with a grim smile, "and you'll _stay_ broken, to sit, stay and crawl at my command."

Cassia felt a wave of fear wash up inside her, but she refused to let him see.

"Take Lady Cassia back to her villa," Corvus barked over her shoulder to his men. "The games are too intense for her gentle sensibilities."

Four soldiers started to lead her away, but before they'd gone up many steps, Corvus stopped them.

"Wait!" he called, striding over to her. He wrapped an arm around her waist, dragging her against his body, while his other hand caught the back of her neck. And then he kissed her, hard, his lips rough against hers. Cassia struggled against his embrace, but he was too strong. Finally, he let the kiss break, smirking down at her. "A taste of things to come," he said with a malicious grin.

Cassia's cheeks turned pink with mortification and she felt her eyes fill with tears, but she blinked them away stubbornly as she was led away.

"How sweet your daughter tastes, Severus," she heard Corvus gloating. "I look forward to discovering her other—charms."

She twisted around for a last glimpse of her parents, heart wrenching at the sight of her mother's humiliation and her father's helpless rage. That was the last time she'd seen them alive.

Grief threatened to overwhelm her as her mind struggled to comprehend her loss, but another feeling suddenly pierced her body: a feeling of fear. With it came the acute realization that she was not alone. Before she had time to react to the presence behind her, a hand had wrapped around her hair and dragged her roughly to her feet.

"Poor, sweet Cassia," Senator Corvus purred, "it's a true shame you had to see your parents like this."

Cassia struggled to free herself, but Corvus grabbed her arm in a painfully tight grip, pulling her against him so closely they were cheek-to-cheek.

"I wish I could have spared you all this death," he continued, "even if I was the one who caused it."

He chuckled sadistically when she gasped.

"Your father tried to kill me," he told her, his breath hot on her throat. "So I killed him instead. It wasn't difficult. And now you know that the man who stabbed your pathetic father through the throat is the same man who will share your bed and explore your body every night."

"You monster!" Cassia cried, trying to jerk her arm away, but Corvus just laughed and grabbed her by the wrist.

"It's no use struggling, my dear," he said. "I always get what I want."

He dragged her with him to where his soldiers were waiting with a chariot. She tried to resist but he was far too strong. Her only hope was Milo, but as she frantically scanned the arena, he was nowhere to be seen.

Corvus barked orders at his men, and one of them produced a pair of metal shackles that the senator used to handcuff Cassia to his chariot. She was left crouching on the chariot's floor, almost on her knees. She yanked against the shackle to no avail as Corvus smirked down at her.

"Why, Lady Cassia," he leered, "I could get used to you in this position."

Cassia grit her teeth and said nothing, turning her face away as her cheeks reddened with shame.

Corvus turned to his right-hand man, Procolus, ordering, "Stay here in case the barbarian shows up. Then meet me in my villa in Rome. I'd hate for you to miss my wedding."

He flicked the reins and his horses began to canter out of the arena, taking him and Cassia away from the death and destruction of Pompeii but also away from any hope of reuniting with her love, Milo.

"You should make yourself comfortable," Corvus told her with a smug grin. "It's going to be a long ride to Rome, and you'll need your energy once we get there."

Cassia curled into a ball at the senator's feet, forcing herself not to cry as despair welled up in her heart. She looked back towards the coliseum, holding on to that last hope that Milo would burst through the doors and rescue her. But all she saw were Roman soldiers, and smoky ruins, and dead bodies. She was trapped and alone, and there was no way out.


	2. Chapter 2

Milo rode frantically through the burning streets of Pompeii, scarcely noticing the scattering crowds as he searched for Cassia. Hopefully she was out of the city by now. If she wasn't, the only place he could think to check was the ruined coliseum.

Milo's horse shied away and reared as he approached the coliseum, which was a battleground of fire and rock. It looked as though nothing could be alive there.

Then he heard her.

"Milo!" Cassia shrieked from across the coliseum grounds. She was shackled to a chariot. Corvus was bent over her.

"Corvus!" Milo howled.

Corvus turned and saw Milo. He smiled a wolflike smile and stroked Cassia's thigh. Then he turned and spurred his horses. The chariot shot off in the direction of the shipyard.

Milo dug his heels into his horse's side, much harder than a master horseman should. His horse whinnied and galloped after Corvus' chariot.

Fire was everywhere. It carpeted the ground in front of Milo. It consumed the buildings around him. It filled the air with scintillating heat. Cinders swirled around him and landed in his hair. He didn't notice. Cassia was in front of him.

They reached the edge of the city. The outlying hills were peaceful. They seemed unaware of the holocaust taking place at their feet.

Milo's eyes were locked on Cassia, still so far ahead of him. He didn't see the horse' mouth starting to foam. He didn't hear it start to pant.

Then it lurched forward and collapsed, spilling Milo onto the ground on the top of one of the hills. He tucked reflexively and rolled away, narrowly avoiding the crushing weight of the horse.

"Milo!" Cassia screamed again. She looked as terrified for him as she did for herself. And then she was gone, disappeared over the crest of another hill.

Milo sprang to his feet and prepared to sprint after her. But at that moment, a terrible, primeval groan issued from the mountain beyond Pompeii. Its top seemed to catch fire and spew forth a cloud of smoke that would have blocked the sun had it been daytime. An odor like scorched sulfur filled the air.

Milo stood stunned as the air itself seemed to tear across Pompeii, sending houses tumbling and stirring up the flames. It was like the hand of some god sweeping Pompeii off the earth.

The wave was almost dissipated when it reached him. It was still enough to toss him into the air and slam him to the ground ten feet back. He lay there unable to breath or move for a moment.

When he got up, he realized two things. First, that the city was utterly silent. The screams had been horrifying, but nothing could be worse than that silence.

Next, he realized that he would never be able to catch Corvus' chariot on foot. Cassia was gone, and he had no way to find her.

Then Milo realized one last thing. He didn't have a way to catch Cassia, but he did know where she might be going. Corvus was a Roman. He would take her back to his villa in Rome.

Milo didn't know how he was going to get to Rome. But he knew he was going to get there. And when he did, Corvus was going to find out what it was like to fight a gladiator.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Cassia watched the landscape change around her without thinking, having retreated far into her mind to escape the pain and fear surrounding her. She had seen Pompeii flattened by the last fierce eruption, had seen the wall of gray ash bearing down on the city. She'd heard the screams suddenly stop, but she refused to think about it. She couldn't take any more grief. She was already going numb.

Thankfully, Corvus didn't continue to gloat. She glanced up at him now and then, but he seemed focused on his route, his mind clinically clicking towards the best way to bring them back to his villa. He'd reverted back into his soldier days, consumed with the task at hand.

They reached Frosinone at dusk. Cassia's legs had lost feeling after crouching for so long, and Corvus had had to carry her into the inn—to his great amusement and her mortification. She was grateful he allowed her to have her own room, though he had instructed the inn keeper's wife to stay with her constantly. She hadn't seen him anymore that night; he'd spent the night drinking with soldiers he met in the city, while she had taken a hot bath and fallen into a fitful sleep.

The next morning, they proceeded to his villa in Rome. Corvus sent Cassia ahead in a carriage, guarded protectively by soldiers, and he rode alongside on his horse, far more at ease among his men. Cassia was glad; at least she wasn't forced to ride in a tight carriage with him for the next eight hours.

By late afternoon that day, they reached his villa, which was considered in Rome but really on the outskirts of the bustling city. She had to admit that it was a breathtaking home, with pure white walls and a bright orange tiled roof. A fountain in the shape of Ares, the god of war, splashed in the front, while in the back, Cassia saw sweeping gardens and vineyards.

Before the carriage even rolled to a stop, soldiers and servants had swarmed around it, eagerly offering their help. When one tried to help Cassia down, though, Corvus impatiently waved him away, taking her hand himself.

"Welcome to my home, Lady Cassia," Corvus said proudly, leading her up the steps to the grand entrance. "Let me show you to your chambers."

They walked down lavish hallways, followed always by servants and soldiers, until Corvus stopped at a tall oak door plated in gold. A servant rushed to open it, revealing a bedroom opulent enough for a queen.

"These will be your chambers until we're married," Corvus said. "Obviously, after that, there will be no need for separate quarters," he added with wicked smile. "I hope your new home pleases you."

"This is not my home, and it never will be," Cassia answered quietly. "After all, your former marriage proposal holds no weight now that I have no family for you to threaten."

Corvus chuckled, motioning for his entourage to leave so the two of them were alone. He took a step towards her and she instinctively backed up, further into the bedroom.

"Such a clever girl," he said, "but I'm afraid your innocence betrays you."

Cassia looked up at him questioningly, hating herself for not understanding.

"I don't need your consent," Corvus explained, catching her by the arm before she had a chance to react. "I don't need your cooperation. I can throw you across that bed and take you now if I want, and no one will protest. I'm a Roman senator. No one can question me."

"Stop it," Cassia said. She tried to sound firm but it came out as a scared whisper.

Corvus just held her more tightly, his other hand winding through her curls. "I _can _have you as often as I please, and I _will _have you as often as I please, whether we're married or not."

Cassia's stomach twisted, but she refused to give in to his intimidation any longer. "Take me then and get it over with!" she spat. "And then let me go."

Corvus just laughed. "Such passion," he said. "You will make an ideal wife, once you're properly trained. I have no intention of courting scandal by keeping a young single woman in my house. We'll be wed properly once your two weeks of mourning have passed. I can probably restrain myself that long—but don't tempt me."

His gaze swept her body again, and Cassia saw with fear the lust in his eyes.

"And you are tempting," he added, tipping his head and kissing her under her jaw and down her neck. She tried to push away but he held her too tightly, working his way down her throat and to her collarbone.

He was interrupted by a call from one of his soldiers. "Senator! A messenger from your troops."

Corvus let Cassia go, and she leaned against her night table weakly.

"I'm afraid I must attend to official business and leave the pleasure for later," he told her. "But rest assured, dear Cassia, that I'll return shortly."


	4. Chapter 4

Cassia roamed the villa, exploring every chamber and hall. She started at the front door, but that was covered by two guards. Every other door that led out was similarly guarded. She continued to the windows. The floor length ones were situated within sight of the doors. That was no good. She would be seen. On the second floor, there were windows in more remote areas like corners, but they were smaller. She could fit, but she wasn't sure how she could worm through and drop to the ground without attracting the attention of everyone in Rome.

Evening came. Cassia was seriously considering hiding in a laundry basket when a slave came up to her.

"Lady Cassia, you're wanted in your chamber." She said. She followed as Cassia walked.

Cassia heard boisterous laughter as she ascended the stairs. When she reached her chamber door she saw Corvus with two other soldiers. Alcohol wafted off of them.

"Ah, Cassia!" Corvus said when he saw her. "I was out enjoying myself with my men when I realized the most pleasure was to be found here." He turned to the other men. "If you'll excuse me…"

"By all means, Corvus." One said as he leered at Cassia. "I see you have pressing business."

"We wouldn't want to keep you." The other said. He reached toward Cassia's skirt.

Corvus batted his hand away.

"Steady there." He said amiably. "This is my _betrothed._" He wrapped an arm around Cassia protectively.

When the men were gone, Corvus pulled Cassia into her bedroom. She dug in her heels and strained back, but he seemed not to notice. He pressed her against a wall, leaning against one arm over her shoulder.

"I thought you said you could wait." Cassia said calmly.

"I can wait to know you." Corvus said. "But there are many more pleasures you hold."

He leaned closer, until she could feel his entire body against hers. His other hand cupped her chin, drawing her head up and exposing her neck. He kissed the corner of her jaw and worked toward her lips. His supporting hand slid down and his fingers stroked her collarbone.

He reached her lips. He surged against her, pressing her head back against the wall. His hand left her collarbone and wrapped around the back of her throat. He leaned back slightly, pulling her closer to him. She could hardly move. She felt like a gazelle with its throat clamped in the crushing grip of a lion.

Corvus drew back, his gaze brushing the lips he'd claimed. His eyes lowered, following the curve of her neck and shoulders. He smiled softly as he gripped her sleeve, tugging it downward.

Cassia pressed her arm against the wall, pinning it in place.

"Such modesty." Corvus intoned. His fingers brushed down her shoulder and paused teasingly at her neckline. Her breath hitched.

"Why such trepidation? I should think you would be happy to please your betrothed. Perhaps you prefer a different position." Corvus said.

He swept her up easily and laid her on her bed. She curled up and crossed her arms over her chest as he sat beside her. He wrapped his hand around her calf and worked it upwards slowly.

When he reached her thigh she spoke up.

"Do you have so little discipline you can't wait a week?" She said.

He paused. She could hear his labored breath.

"Think how much sweeter it will be when we're wed. Think how much more you can value your wife knowing she was pure."

His hand slid back down her leg. She pulled her dress over it. He gave her ankle a last squeeze and stood up stiffly. His hands curled into fists and he stalked out of the room.

Cassia watched him go and tried to curl herself tighter.

_One week._ She thought. _One week. One week. One week until I cease to be Cassia and become the wife of Corvus. One week before nothing, not even my body, is my own._

Then she fully realized that she had absolutely nothing to lose. She crossed her legs and fiercely pulled her sleeve back up.

_One week to escape._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

When she awoke the next morning, Cassia immediately started planning her escape. While the doors were all guarded, she figured there _had _to be at least one window that was left unchecked. Corvus spent most of his time with his men, so she had the chance to roam the villa by herself. Or almost by herself—her new maidservant, Helena, never left her side.

Helena had attended to her when she first woke up in the morning. The girl was probably near her own age, with dark hair and stunning dark eyes. She was very quiet and always seemed a little afraid of something. Cassia's heart went out to her, and through gentle questions, she was able to win the girl's confidence and learn her story: captured in the east with her brother when they were children, separated and sold to different owners. She had been sold to a kind family at first, but when they'd lost their fortune, she'd been bought by Corvus as a house slave. Cassia was surprised someone could stay so tender and sweet under such a brutal master.

In fact, Helena brought Cassia her first real happiness since Pompeii when the slave girl learned how much Cassia loved horses.

"Follow me," she ordered, taking Cassia by the hand and drawing her along the corridor. Within a few minutes, they had arrived at the villa stables, full of proud, beautiful horses.

"Oh!" Cassia exclaimed, feeling her eyes fill with tears but not bothering to wipe them away. She rushed to the nearest horse, a giant black stallion, and gently caressed his muzzle. "He's lovely."

"His name's Alexander," a voice came from behind them. Cassia jumped, but it was only a young stable hand, probably a few years older than she was. "And I'm Julian, m'lady. I take care of the horses."

There were more than a dozen horses lined up in stalls, and Julian showed Cassia every one. When he got to the last horse, though, a giant gray creature with a white mane, he held her back.

"I'm afraid this one isn't very friendly," he said. "That's the senator's favorite horse, Colossus. He's the fastest horse in the stable and almost as nasty as the senator himself."

Cassia looked up at the gray stallion, nearly three hands taller than she was. As soon as they had approached, it had shuffled agitatedly, tossing its head and snorting. _What a shame_, she thought to herself. _He's so beautiful. If only someone was kind to him, I'm sure he would be a good horse. If only Milo was here…_

She winced at the painful memory of her lost love. Milo had a way with horses that was nothing short of mystifying. He could befriend any horse he met, no matter how wild or mean-spirited. He talked to them in a way she'd never seen before, surely something he'd learned among his fellow Celts before he was captured. She remembered how he'd calmed down her own beloved horse Casper when it had returned from the fields, missing its rider and panicked beyond reason. Milo had reached out and touched it, murmuring to it in his own soothing language, and Casper had stilled almost immediately.

Then Milo had swung up on Casper's back, looking as natural on a horse as he did just walking down the street. And something about his effortless grace and gentle confidence had stilled her own fluttering heart, too. When he'd offered her his hand, she accepted without hesitation, and suddenly they were bursting out of the stable and flying across the fields, her arms wrapped around his waist and her face buried in his neck.

How she'd wanted to ride with Milo forever, free from her worries about family or marriage. But they both knew it was impossible—they would never make it if they tried to outrun Corvus' forces, which they could already hear pounding after them. She shuddered at the coarse shouts, and Milo squeezed her hand. He slipped off Casper, holding the horse steady.

"I'll tell them I kidnapped you," he told her. "No one will blame you."

Cassia shook her head stubbornly, realizing what that would cost Milo. "No, they'll kill you," she said. "Let me tell them the horse bolted and you saved me."

"Corvus will never believe that," Milo replied just as stubbornly.

"Let me take care of him," Cassia insisted. "He is a guest in my father's house—he cannot question my word."

Milo said nothing, simply pressing his lips together in frustration. Finally he said, "I'm sorry for this."

Cassia reached down and caught him by the shoulder. "No, don't apologize," she said, looking into his eyes pleadingly. She hated the turmoil she saw reflected back at her, turmoil she was sure she caused by allowing this foolish escapade to go as far as it did. "I can't tell you how grateful I am for what you've done for me."

And before she realized it, she had leaned down and kissed him on the mouth, reviling in his smoky taste. He reached up, partly to keep her from falling off Casper and partly to wrap his fingers around her curls. They broke in time to hide the contact from Corvus' men, who appeared over the crest of the hill minutes later.

Cassia could still remember the heat of his lips on hers and the touch of his callused fingers, and it still filled her body with a pleasant warmth. Milo had been gentle, almost reverential when he had kissed her—so different from when Corvus forced the intimacy Cassia was so reluctant to give. It wasn't only unwanted, it could be painful. Corvus only cared about his own desires and how it felt for him.

Cassia shook her head, trying to banish any thoughts of the senator. She turned back to Colossus, who was still stamping a hoof irritably. How had Milo done it? He'd reached out a hand slowly and said something like…

"Ssh, ssh, boy, it's all right," Cassia said, hesitantly raising a hand towards the giant horse.

"My lady, don't!" Julian hissed worriedly, but he wouldn't dare lay a hand on her to stop her. "Only the senator can control him. He'll bite you!"

Cassia ignored him, inching closer to Colossus. He watched her suspiciously, jerking his head away when she was near. But she persisted, step by step, murmuring sweet reassurances to him until finally she was within inches of his muzzle. Very slowly, very gently, she reached up and stroked his cheek. He froze, quivering slightly at the unfamiliar contact, but as she stroked, he finally relaxed and lowered his head closer to her.

"That's amazing," Julian breathed.

Cassia felt herself smile, which she hadn't done in a long time. She continued to pet Colossus, who nuzzled her cheek affectionately.

"All he needed was some love," she told the others.

As Helena and Julian excitedly talked about what just happened, Cassia found herself focusing on something completely different. Something Julian had said kept replaying in her mind: _"He's the fastest horse in the stable…"_ The villa doors were guarded, but the stable was left alone. It opened into the courtyard but also back into the fields. Around the fields was a fence, at least six feet high—too high for Cassia to ever climb without attracting attention. But a horse could jump it. If she could sneak out at night, she could be over the fence and into Rome before anyone realized she was gone. And from Rome, she could leave for one of her parents' other homes, in other cities where relatives would shelter her. Corvus was powerful in Rome, but in Sicily or Malta, he'd have no authority. Southern Italy was like a totally different kingdom. Besides, once she was out of Rome, he'd have no idea where to look for her.

_He's the fastest horse in the stable._

It could work.


	6. Chapter 6

Cassia rummaged through chests and closets, looking through the fine gowns that must have been among Corvus' war spoils. She examined a sheer dark purple gown. It had a plunging neckline and a hemline that stopped mid-thigh. It was optimal for her purposes. She slipped it on and sat down to wait.

The sun was setting, and Corvus would be home from his duties at any moment. Sure enough, she herd his chariot approaching. He strutted into her room. When he saw her reclining on her bed, he stopped and swept his gaze over her.

"Why Cassia, you look ravishing," he said. His tongue flicked over his fang.

"If I'm going to have to be your wife, I might as well enjoy the benefits," Cassia said smoothly. "Won't you have a seat?"

She stretched her arm toward a table, which was laden with delicacies and a flask of wine.

"You must be famished after such a long day."

Corvus took a seat, and Cassia joined him. She poured him a glass of wine.

"This new attitude suits you." Corvus said. "What made you change your mind?"

"It is a woman's place to accept her lot, and truly mine is better than most." Cassia said. She watched as he drank his wine.

Cassia adjusted her dress, arranging it across her legs. Corvus watched her appreciatively.

Before he could make a move, she leaned forward and kissed him boldly. He tensed slightly in surprise and leaned back in his chair. Cassia plunged forward, running her fingers through her hair and tousling it. For the first time, she was in control. Corvus couldn't take what she gave him freely.

She pulled away and settled back in her chair, pouring Corvus another glass of wine.

"Did you enjoy that?" she asked, looking modestly at her hands.

"It was like embracing Venus," Corvus answered.

"Exult in the knowledge that more in coming soon," Cassia said. "For now, make merry." She passed him the wine.

The glasses were large, and Corvus had been too distracted to eat anything. When he set down his second glass, it wobbled on the table.

"Cassia..." His words were slurred. He reached to embrace her. She stood up.

"You mentioned how you loved my outfit, and how… minimalistic it is. Would you like to see something even more so?" she said.

Corvus almost fell out of his chair.

"I'll be right back," Cassia said.

She slipped out of the room, swaying as she walked. As soon as she was out of sight, she headed for the stables. Her short dress would make it easy to leap up onto Colossus. His dark color would blend into the night. It was ideal for her purposes.

Helena was waiting for her in the stables.

"You're here, my lady," she said anxiously. "I was so worried. Here, I prepared some supplies for you." She passed Cassia a bundle.

"Thank you, Helena. I wish…" Cassia said.

"It's all right, my lady. This is all I know. I get along." Helena said softly. "You need to get on your way."

Cassia unhitched the gray horse and leaped onto his back. She turned to say goodbye to Helena.

Over her shoulder, she saw the stable door open. Corvus filled its frame.

He did not look happy.


	7. Chapter 7

"My lady doesn't give me enough credit," Corvus drawled with a grim smile as he approached her. "If she wanted a rough ride, she could have just stayed in her chambers."

When Cassia's mind finally unfroze enough to let her think, she briefly considered just barreling over the senator and jumping the fence anyway. No one could stop Colossus, and she'd be too far gone to catch by the time Corvus' men saddled up.

But that dream was dashed when other soldiers marched through the door with Helena between them.

Corvus saw Cassia's glance flick to Helena and he smiled broader. "I know you're far too tender to let anything—unpleasant—happen to your maidservant," he said, reaching up his hand to her.

She took it, despair flooding her heart, and he pulled her off Colossus. He didn't let go of her waist afterwards.

"How did you know?" she questioned.

"A little bird told me," he replied, and a soldier thrust Julian in front of them.

"Julian, how could you?" Cassia asked, words filled with pain.

Julian looked as anguished as Cassia. "I'm sorry, m'lady, but they forced me…"

"We've no time for this nonsense," Corvus cut him off, motioning to one of the soldiers. "Take care of it."

Two soldiers grabbed Julian by the arms, and a third drew his sword and started advancing on the stable boy.

"Corvus, don't!" Cassia pleaded, clutching the senator's shoulder. "It wasn't his fault!"

"He almost let my betrothed escape," Corvus replied. "That's crime enough."

Before Cassia could protest further, the soldier had thrust his sword into Julian's side. Julian gave a horrible, wet gasp as blood spurted from the wound. He fell onto his knees, clutching the red stain on his shirt as his mouth worked but no words came out. Then he fell over dead.

Helena screamed in the background, but Cassia made no sound. Corvus had held her steady through the short but extreme ordeal, so she hadn't been able to look away. But she refused to make a sound.

"Rebellion's always punished," Corvus told her with wicked relish.

He motioned again, and Cassia was filled with horror as two soldiers grabbed Helena by the arms and dragged her into the middle of the stables, only footsteps away from Julian's cooling body.

"No!" Cassia cried. "She had nothing to do with it!"

"You can't think I'm that stupid," Corvus snapped. "Someone had to give you the supplies. I'll take care of this one myself."

Guarded by soldiers on both sides, Cassia watched Corvus advancing on Helena with his sword drawn, and her heart cried for the terrified maidservant who had only ever been her friend. Her need to save Helena overrode all other considerations, even her pride. Without thinking about it, she pushed her way past the guards and grabbed Corvus by the leg.

"Don't, please!" she pleaded, begging on her knees. She didn't care about her pride or her self-respect; she just had to save her only friend. "Please, Corvus, be merciful!"

Corvus froze mid-stride, almost as surprised at her as she was at herself. "The lovely lady Cassia on her knees before me?" he said, words dripping with both mockery and pleasure. "Is this slave worth so much to you?"

"If you spared her, I would be forever grateful," Cassia forced herself to say.

"How would you show me that gratitude?" Corvus asked.

She forced herself to look into his eyes. "I'd do my best to show my husband that gratitude every day and—" her face reddened—"every night."

"My lady certain knows how make a man's blood burn," Corvus said with a terrible smile, reaching down to draw her up beside him. "Show me some now."

Cassia's stomach twisted, but she ignored it, reaching up towards him. She had to stand on tiptoe and hold his shoulders for balance, but she managed to stand tall enough to kiss him on the mouth. She hated herself for doing it, but there was no other choice.

The kiss started hesitantly, but Corvus kissed her back hard, wrapping his arms around her waist and drawing her up closer to him. She didn't know much about kissing, but she had seen her parents kiss, and she wrapped her arms around his neck like she'd seen her mother do to her father. Corvus' hand dropped from the small of her back to grab at her backside, and she instinctively gasped at the crude contact, which gave him a chance to push his tongue into her mouth. She pulled back in shock, breaking the kiss as her face reddened with shame.

Corvus only chuckled. "I see you still have a lot to learn," he said, tracing a thumb across her lips. "I look forward to educating you."

He ordered the soldiers to release Helena, and Cassia tried to go to her, but he caught her by the wrist.

"I think we still have matters to discuss, dear heart," he told her, marching back towards the villa. Cassia had no choice but to follow, twisting around for a last despondent look at Helena. The poor maidservant looked as miserable as her mistress, and Cassia felt her eyes brim with tears at what she'd been through.

Corvus led Cassia back to her chambers, dragging her through the doors and slamming them shut. As soon as they closed, he slammed her into the wall, one hand around her throat. She gasped as he pulled her up so that she could barely reach the floor.

"Just to make sure we don't have a repeat of tonight's excitement," he said, his free hand running up her neck and across her cheekbone, "let's get one thing clear: you have something I want. Therefore, it's mine. So this idea of running away—it's not going to happen."

Cassia tried to pry his fingers off her throat but he didn't move.

"And to ensure it doesn't happen, I'm letting you know that if you try to run away again, I'll execute your little maidservant friend," he continued, fingers winding through her hair. "And if for some reason you actually do manage to escape, I'll kill all the slave children." He leaned against her to whisper in her ear, "Do we understand each other?"

"Yes," Cassia gasped out, desperate to suck air into her burning lungs.

"I'm afraid I didn't quite catch that," Corvus told.

"Yes, I understand!" Cassia repeated.

He smiled maliciously. "Good girl."

He released her and she leaned against her vanity for support as she gasped in air.

He didn't let her rest for long though. "Let's see some more of that gratitude," he said, his voice husky with lust as he held her face with both hands and kissed her, trapping her between the vanity and his body. He leaned into her hard and she had to brace against the vanity to support them. As he kissed her hungrily, his hands slid down her neck and over her shoulders, and his kisses following the trail.

He started pulling at her sleeves, and Cassia felt her dress slip lower, dangerous close to sliding off entirely. She pushed against his shoulders. "No…"

"No?" Corvus repeated, voice dangerously soft.

"No, please," Cassia amended. This time, when the tears came to her eyes, she didn't force them back, but let him see her distress openly. "Please, you've already taken my freedom and my pride. Can't you let me keep my honor? Please?"

Corvus chuckled wryly. "Women are so shy," he said, pulling her sleeves back up. "I suppose I can wait the last few days between our wedding."

"Thank you," Cassia whispered, unable to look at him in her humiliation.

"Sleep well, beloved, and enjoy your honor while you can," Corvus said with a last kiss. "In three days, I'll show you how a real man beds his wife."

He swept out of her bedroom with a terrible laugh. As soon as Cassia was sure he was really gone, she curled up on her bed and sobbed.


	8. Chapter 8

Milo's eyes were riveted on the horizon ahead as he wearily rode forward. He'd found another horse hitched to a post near a villa outside Pompeii after a day of walking. He'd taken it without thinking then, and he didn't really feel guilty now. Perhaps its owner was among the dead in the city. Maybe he wasn't. Cassia needed him and he could bear the theft on his conscience.

_All roads lead to Rome_, Milo thought drily. Except the ones that lead to farms, or that split off, or the ones that dwindle into nothingness. He'd been riding for four days and Rome was nowhere to be found. Of course, he had to duck off the road and hide whenever soldiers came by. Even if Corvus didn't have a bounty on him he was still an escaped slave. One would think the destruction of Pompeii would be more important, but this was no time for risks.

At first Milo thought the buildings in the distance were trees or perhaps ruins. He'd been riding so long he'd started to wonder if Rome was a legend. He stared at them. They were most assuredly buildings. Scores of buildings stretching back for miles.

_Rome. _Milo thought, first disbelievingly and then exultingly. _Rome!_

Then he wasn't tired anymore. He spurred his horse to a gallop. It flew forward with Milo crouched on his back. He felt its solid muscles stretching and tensing as its long limbs pounded the ground. He remembered why he loved horses and riding. He felt like an arrow launched toward his target. He was coming for Cassia. And he was coming for Corvus.


	9. Chapter 9

On the morning of her wedding, Cassia felt nothing at all. She'd resigned herself to her future, if only for Helena's sake and the sake of all the other slaves who unknowingly depended on her for their lives. Cassia knew Corvus and knew his threat was real—what else could she do but go through with the ceremony?

Helena helped her prepare. Usually, the bride's mother would do the honors, but Cassia was alone except for her loyal maidservant. Besides, she doubted Corvus would care about tradition, anyway. He'd made sure to invite all the right people and prepare all the right dishes, but it was only for show, to emphasis his authority and influence. He was not a romantic at heart.

Helena tried to comfort her mistress as she helped Cassia into the beautiful silk gown made especially for that evening. "Marriage isn't terrible," she started hesitantly. "All women get used to it."

"Get used to being owned by a man who cares more about trophies than human beings?" Cassia spat out, but she softened when she saw Helena's expression. "Helena, I'm sorry, I'm not angry with you. It's just so heartbreaking. This isn't how I imagined my life…"

"I know," Helena said quietly. "But it isn't so bad. You'll always have security and authority—Corvus is gone so much, you'll be in charge most of the time. And soon, you'll have your children to love and nurture." The thought of bearing Corvus' children was almost too terrible to contemplate, and Helena saw it in Cassia's eyes, so she pushed on quickly, "And you'll only have to deal with him when he comes back from campaigns. Men are ardent with new brides, but it wears off quickly."

"But what about…?" Cassia stopped, struggling to ask the question that was on her mind. But Helena guessed it easily.

"The wedding night?" she offered. "The first time is always hard and uncomfortable. It can be painful. But the trick is to imagine with someone you truly care about. Picture his face instead."

Instantly, a vision of Milo jumped into Cassia's mind.

"It always works for me," Helena finished softly.

It took a second for Cassia to understand the terrible meaning. "What? Why do _you _have to imagine? I didn't even know you had someone…"

Helena paled, eyes filling with mortification. "I'm sorry, m'lady, I didn't mean to talk about my personal life…"

"No, _tell me_," Cassia commanded.

It took a few minutes for Helena to steady herself. "The senator always visits his new female slaves," she finally forced out.

Cassia felt horror wash over her, horror for her only friend and everything she had been through. "He's—he's… _been_… with you?"

"It isn't so bad," Helena repeated, trying to convince her mistress but also herself as tears started forming in her eyes. "He's brusque and to the point and once he's done, he leaves you alone. If you just do what he says, he doesn't hurt you."

Cassia's mind threatened to retreat deep into itself as she tried to process just how terrible Helena's story was. But as her heart broke afresh for her friend's suffering, she mentally froze it mid-shatter.

"No more."

Helena eyed her quizzically. "What do you mean, mistress?"

"I'm not going to let Corvus hurt you anymore," Cassia said firmly. "I'm not going to let him hurt _anyone_ anymore."

"What are you talking about?" Helena asked, worry coloring her voice. "You can't do anything."

"But I _can_," Cassia replied, a plan already forming in her sharp mind. "Who better to finish him than the woman who shares his bed? He'd never suspect any danger, and when he's asleep, he'll be completely vulnerable."

"It's treason to even speak like that about a senator," Helena whispered, but her eyes were already starting to fill with something that looked a bit like hope.

"What if there's no sign of foul play?" Cassia countered. "What if he drinks the wine he's so fond of, but this time, there's something in it? There are poisons that cause natural-looking deaths."

"How do you know these things?" Helena asked, both in fear and admiration.

"My old nursery maid was an Etruscan, and she knew the ways of plants and animals," Cassia explained. "I used to beg her to teach me, and she finally taught me how to make some medicines—and some poisons."

"I'll bring you what you need," Helena offered, almost inaudibly.

Cassia was filled with overwhelming love for her friend, reaching out to embrace her warmly. "We'll get through this," she whispered. "I'll make things right."


	10. Chapter 10

_Warning: This chapter is a little intense and has some very adult content in it._

The wedding ceremony passed in a blur for Cassia. One moment, she and Corvus were holding hands in front of a burnt sacrifice, the next the guests had poured into the main hall for the wedding feast. It was a long day, and she had trouble focusing on the present events as she calculated the best potion to add to Corvus' wine. She managed to whisper the ingredients to Helena, who disappeared into the crowd.

They had a chance to mix the concoction that evening, since tradition dictated that the bride prepare with her maidservant before her new husband entered the bedchamber. Cassia was sure Corvus was only too happy to stay with his soldier comrades and celebrate his good fortune. He'd probably be drunk by the time he stumbled into the bed chamber, which would make Cassia's job even easier. He'd never refuse a drink from his smiling new bride.

As the night grew darker, Helena helped Cassia into her nightgown, a thin slip of satin that made her feel very exposed but that, she hoped, would help distract Corvus and make him easier to manipulate.

The women had just set up two golden goblets when Corvus pushed through the doors—but he seemed very sober.

"Ah, here's my beautiful bride," he said, running his eyes down Cassia's frame hungrily. "I could barely control myself during the ceremony, you looked so ravishing."

"Thank you," Cassia said, trying to sound sincere and warm. She had to get him to trust her.

"You can leave us now, maidservant," Corvus called over her shoulder to Helena. "And take that wine with you."

Cassia couldn't help but startle. "But, husband," she forced out, "I know how you enjoy spirits, and I assumed you'd want to celebrate our union…"

"Oh, we'll celebrate," Corvus replied, taking her in his arms, "but I want to remain sharp for this extra special night."

Before Cassia could protest, his lips claimed hers. She fought the urge to resist, remembering his threats and her vulnerable position. Struggling would do no good now—he would still take what he wanted, and it would be weeks before he would trust her enough to take anything she offered.

She could only watch in silent despair as Helena slipped out of the room, taking the wine with her.

"Mmm, alone at last," Corvus purred against her ear as the door clicked shut. One of his handed started to slide up her nightgown, eagerly exploring her body. Despite her mental resolve, she pulled back instinctively. "Are you still so shy?" Corvus chuckled, voice dripping with mockery, but there was a dangerous undercurrent underneath. "What happened to your promised gratitude?"

Fear for Helena, for the other slaves filled Cassia's mind. "I'm sorry," she said quickly, trying to look like a blushing bride. "I am unschooled in the ways of pleasing a man, but I will try."

"Such innocence," Corvus said with a dark smile, brushing his thumb across her lips. "But you're a clever girl—you'll learn quickly."

He took her hand and led her to the bed. Cassia's stomach twisted and she felt sick, but she kept the despair from flashing across her face.

"Soon enough, you'll be impatient for me to visit your bed," Corvus said behind her, his hands running down her hips and encircling her front as he kissed her neck. He pulled at one of her straps, kissing the exposed skin of her shoulder. "You'll beg me to make love to you."

Cassia bit her lip to cut off any protests. _Just go through with it, and he'll trust you_, she told herself. _You can poison his drink tomorrow night._

Corvus turned her around so her back was to the bed and kissed her hard, pulling her so hard against him she could feel every part of his body. He pushed her onto the bed, pushing her legs apart impatiently. The closer he came to his goal, the less controlled he was.

"I've wanted you ever since I first saw you," he breathed, pushing her nightgown up and running rough hands along her legs. He wrapped his fingers under her knees and pulled suddenly, pulling her tightly against him.

Cassia winced as she felt him through the thin material of his tunic. _Imagine Milo_, she ordered herself, trying desperately to conjure her true love's face. _Imagine it's Milo_.

But Corvus saw her unfocused gaze and guessed her strategy. "You women are all the same," he chuckled, digging his fingers into Cassia' upper leg and tearing her legs wider apart, so roughly that she gasped and snapped out of her daydream. He cupped her chin with one hand, pulling her back to look at him. "Don't daydream now, darling," he added with terrible menace. "I want you to remember this."

He kissed her again, his full weight hard against her. As he started kissing his way along her jawline, she felt like she was suffocating under him. She tried to suck in a breath, but he slipped his thumb into her mouth instead. Her first startled instinct was to bite down, but she knew what he wanted, and what would happen if she didn't do it, so she sucked dutifully.

"Good girl," Corvus whispered in her ear, voice husky with lust. "Before long, I'll give you something more substantial to satisfy that pretty mouth."

He licked around her ear, nipping it hard enough for her to gasp, which only made him chuckle again. She was relieved when he pulled his thumb out of her mouth, but it was no better when he dropped his hand to her hip and pulled her nightgown the rest of the way up, leaving her legs bare and exposed around him.

Cassia felt him start to hike up his own tunic, and she couldn't hide the fear in her eyes. Corvus noticed it with relish.

"Are you ready, little wife?" he asked, pushing against her harder.

Cassia kept her gaze on Corvus, but her mind was somewhere else entirely. _Think of Milo think of Milo think of Milo think of Milo oh please let it be quick think of Milo…_

Suddenly the chamber doors banged open, and in rushed Milo.


	11. Chapter 11

Milo POV

Milo tore through the villa, searching for the room that held Cassia. He knew this was Corvus' mansion. He saw his horse tied haphazardly to a post. People may blur, but Milo knew horses. He wondered why there was nobody in the halls. For the moment, he didn't care. It gave him a chance to pick up a sword in one of the rooms on the first floor.

A thump came from upstairs, followed by a soft cry. Milo darted up the stairs and threw open the first door he came to, revealing Corvus bent over Cassia's reclining form.

Corvus whipped around as the door slammed open and smiled at Milo.

"You wouldn't interrupt a man and his wife on their wedding night?" He asked. He felt at Cassia's torn neckline.

"Get away from her!" Milo spat. He aimed his sword at Corvus' chest as he advanced toward Cassia.

Corvus stood up and slowly backed away from Cassia. He stood against the back wall, watching Milo intently.

Milo turned to Cassia.

"Are you all right?" He asked. More accurately, he tried to ask, because as soon as he turned Corvus snatched a clay urn off the ground and launched it at his head.

The urn shattered against Milo and knocked him to the ground. Cassia sat up and gasped. Before she could even stand Corvus had retrieved his sword from the belt he had carelessly tossed aside when he entered the room and sprung at Milo.

Milo scrambled to his feet just as Corvus swung his sword at the spot he had fallen.

"Barbarian dog." Corvus snarled. "Let's see you fight an honorable man." He assumed a perfect swordfighting stance, his sword angled to protect his entire body.

Milo could see that Corvus knew how to swordfight. But he also knew Corvus didn't fight for his life every day. And he mentioned honor. There was no place for honor in the arena. Just violence and death. Victory by any means necessary. There were no rules and no mercy. For the first time in his life, Milo was glad he was a gladiator.

Corvus charged Milo, who stepped sideways and turned to avoid the blow. He didn't know how Corvus fought, and right now it was best to gauge his style and look for weak spots.

Corvus pivoted neatly without stopping and swung his sword at Milo's neck. Milo jerked his sword upward to fend off the blow and their swords crashed together, staggering Milo and sending shockwaves screaming up his arm. The impact startled Corvus as well, and he stepped backward. Milo took advantage of the moment and slammed his shoulder into Corvus, knocking him back another step. Before he could regain his balance, Milo stabbed at his chest. Corvus knocked his blade aside, but Milo leaned forward and the sword slashed across Corvus' other arm.

Corvus hissed lightly and leapt backward. The two stared at each other intensely and waited for the next move.

Milo sprang forward and feinted at Corvus' side. At the last moment he turned his sword downward at Corvus' legs, but Corvus anticipated him and moved forward, bringing him too close for the blow to gain momentum. At the same moment, he swept his sword sideways in a blow that would have cut Milo in half had he no hopped sideways and around Corvus to ride it. As it was, it scored a light gash along his side. Milo ignored it and raised his sword for another strike.

Neither of them noticed that the woman they were fighting over was no longer in the room.

Cassia POV

Cassia stared dumbly as Milo raised his sword and said… something. She couldn't process whatever it was. Corvus stopped groping her- she processed that- and turned to look at the intruder. He heaved himself off of her and sullenly backed against a wall as Milo kept talking.

Could it really be? Was she hallucinating to escape what Corvus was doing to her? Milo certainly looked real. He was dirty and tousled. Surely she wouldn't imagine that.

Milo approached her and turned toward her. He was about to say something else. Then something exploded by his head and he crumpled to the ground. The cacophonous shattering convinced her that Milo was entirely real and he was really here for her. She gasped and sat up as she realized Corvus had thrown something at Milo. She saw him grab his belt. The sight of his belt brought a moment of revulsion, but it quickly turned to horror when she saw him retrieve his sword and spring at Milo.

Cassia had no idea what to do. She was painfully smaller than Corvus and had never even held a sword before. Maybe she could at least help Milo, but what if she got in his way? What if Corvus grabbed her and made Milo drop his sword?

She couldn't just sit and do nothing. That wouldn't hurt but it was certain not to help, either.

_I know, _she thought. _I'll go get the other slaves. Corvus can't fight them all._

She slipped off the bed and darted out of the room. Milo and Corvus were too busy circling each other to even notice. She sprinted down the stairs toward the servants' quarters. They were a row of cell-like rooms with planks barring the doors as a simple lock. It was the work of minutes to lift the boards and free the occupants. Most of them sat dully in the darkness and didn't move. Others cowered in corners and begged Cassia to seal them back in.

Cassia stopped in frustration. There were a lot fewer servants that she had hoped. More than half of them were women, mostly flighty and malnourished. She was sickened to see that a number of them were children, many who looked barely old enough to dress themselves. The few men were old and struggled to walk. One seemed to be blind.

_They won't be any help_, Cassia thought in frustration. _Even if they had the strength and courage to fight, Corvus could cut them down at his leisure. We'd only get in the way._

Cassia refused to give up. She ran along the hall, searching for the one person she knew she could count on.

"Helena! Helena, where are you?" She cried.

"I'm here, Lady Cassia!" Cassia heard the reply coming from a cell down the line. She heaved the bar out of the way and threw open the door. Helena flew out of the room, more animated than Cassia thought her capable.

"What are you doing here?" She asked excitedly. "Is Corvus dead?"

"No, he's upstairs fighting Milo. We have to help him! Where's the arsenal?" Cassia demanded.

Helena wasn't sure how two young women were going to defeat Corvus, but she trusted Cassia and she knew where the armory was. She led Cassia to a room filled with weapons of all sorts.

Cassia looked all around at weapons she didn't even know existed and tried to be sensible. Projectiles would be optimal, but she didn't have the strength to draw the longbows that were as tall as she was. She certainly didn't want to rush in with a sword or dagger. That wouldn't end well. Then she saw some spears. They were six feet long and wickedly sharp. They would lengthen her reach and were easy enough for her to use.

She grabbed one and tossed the other to Helena. Helena looked entirely unsure awkwardly holding a spear and looking expectantly at her.

"Just… point that end at Corvus and we'll go from there." Cassia told her. She tried to look confident as she led Helena back up the stairs toward Milo.


	12. Chapter 12

_Warning: This chapter contains some graphic elements_

Milo panted as he watched Corvus, waiting for any missteps. For his part, Corvus seemed to know he was fighting a professional, and he was exercising admirable caution. He was standing a few feet from Milo at the moment. Both of them were completely tensed and searching for the perfect moment to strike. Corvus broke the silence.

"I suppose you think you can just burst in here and save your precious Cassia from being deflowered." He said, and grinned as if Cassia was under him. "Did you think I would wait that long? You're too late."

Milo lunged forward and swung brutally at Corvus' throat. Corvus ducked aside and slashed at Milo's hand, nearly knocking the sword from it. Milo instinctively gripped harder, bending over as if overcome with pain. Corvus raised his sword to strike at his back. Milo swung around, his sword slamming into Corvus and sending it flying across the room.

Corvus didn't hesitate for a second. He grabbed Milo like a wrestler and threw him to the ground. At such close quarters Milo couldn't get leverage for his sword. He struggled to throw Corvus off of him and get to his feet. Then Corvus grabbed his sword arm and bit his bleeding hand as hard as he could.

Milo shrieked in surprise and pain. He could feel his grip failing, and he flicked his wrist as he let go. The sword clattered to a stop a few yards away. At least Corvus wouldn't have it either. While Corvus was still locked on his hand, Milo brought his leg up and slammed it into Corvus' crotch. Corvus squealed, releasing his hand. He curled up, allowing Milo to throw him off and regain his feet. He stepped toward his sword, but Corvus pounced from his crouch and tackled him to the ground. He grabbed him by the hair and slammed his head into the ground.

Milo felt blood welling on his forehead and wasn't sure if he could stand even if Corvus wasn't there. He wasn't used to fistfighting. If a gladiator was disarmed he never had time to defend himself with his hands. In addition to that, Milo's build was light and wiry, suitable for riding a horse. Corvus was solid and tall- the ideal soldier.

Milo figured Corvus would take the advantage and continue to batter him until his skull was shattered. With that in mind, he went limp as soon as Corvus slammed his head into the ground a second time. He felt Corvus rise to his feet and knew he was going for the sword to make sure the job was done.

Milo flew to his feet before Corvus could take another step. Corvus heard the noise and turned back just as Milo drove his fist into his throat. Corvus made a choking noise and his hands flew to his throat. That just meant Milo's next strike was directed at his nose. There was a loud crack and blood spurted down Corvus' face.

Milo knew he would have to be bold and keep Corvus engaged to have any hope of winning the fight. Swords were his element, not fists.

Corvus must have known that as well, because he shrugged off the broken nose and threw his entire body into a punch that connected with Milo's jaw and knocked him backwards until he hit the edge of the bed and nearly fell into it. Corvus followed after him and backhanded him savagely, knocking him to the ground. Milo drew back his foot and kicked at Corvus' knee. Something crunched and Corvus crumbled to the ground next to him. Even as he fell he grabbed for Milo's throat.

Milo felt the breath being throttled from him as he kicked and battered at Corvus. He landed multiple blows, but Corvus was locked on like a python. He squeezed harder, bearing down with his entire weight and crushing Milo's chest. Milo pressed his hand into the ground to try to force his way up when something pricked his finger. He reached out and grabbed it.

It was a shard of pottery.

Milo brought his other arm up and pressed against Corvus' chest, pushing him backwards slightly. It was enough.

He gripped the shard and slashed it across Corvus' throat. It ripped into his flesh raggedly and blood erupted profusely. Corvus reared back defensively and Milo stuck the shard into his lower neck as far as it would go, twisting it as it went.

Corvus tried to gasp. The blood bubbled in his throat and no sound came out. Blood pulsed from his would like a stream, spilling onto Milo and puddling on the floor. Corvus pressed his hands against his throat to hold in it, but it just streamed between his fingers.

Milo threw Corvus away from him and got to his feet. Corvus made no move to resist him. He knelt on the ground, trying to hold himself together. He wavered and fell forward on one arm as Milo retrieved his sword.

He knew when he got back to Corvus that he wouldn't need it. He was curled on his side, still weakly trying to stem the flow. Milo heard footsteps and turned to the door.

Cassia and Helena stood in the doorway holding spears. Helena was dragging hers behind her, but Cassia held hers firmly in both hands, angled outward to attack.

"Milo, are you all right?" She asked urgently.

"I'm fine." Milo mumbled, distracted by seeing Cassia and seeing her with a spear.

Cassia hardly listened. When she saw Corvus huddled on the ground, she cautiously approached him, still holding her spear. She knelt by him.

"He's dying." Milo helpfully commented.

Cassia didn't acknowledge him. She silently watched as Corvus dazedly looked up at her. He tried to sit up and reach for her, but a fresh flow of blood sent him back to his crouch. He continued to stare at her.

Cassia didn't say anything to him. She found Milo's hand and pulled him to his knees next to her. She looked into Corvus' eyes for a long moment. Then she turned her head away from him and pulled Milo into a kiss.


	13. Epilogue

It turned out, rather unsurprisingly, that the late senator didn't have many supporters. For this reason, no one questioned his tearful new bride when she announced the next morning that he'd fallen off the balcony after one too many drinks and impaled himself on his own sword.

Only hours after becoming a bride, Cassia suddenly became a widow, which suited her much more. After all, widows inherit all of their late husband's property. While Cassia was considerably wealthy before her marriage, she was doubly well off after her husband's unfortunate accident.

The first formal action she took after arranging the funeral was to free all of Corvus' slaves, offering the chance to stay on at the villa for real wages or pursue their dreams in freedom. Most stayed, having no other place to go. They lived the rest of their lives happy and secure, and Cassia's plantations prospered because of their admiration and love for their new mistress.

Helena, of course, stayed. While Cassia insisted that she couldn't be a servant, Helena insisted just as stubbornly that she was the best choice as the new house mother, in charge of all the other servants' well-being. She was remarkably skilled at caring for everyone's needs while still spending most of her waking hours at Cassia's side.

Proper etiquette had to be followed for Cassia's period of mourning, but as soon as the month was up, she left Rome to move closer to her family in Sicily. Milo and Helena came with her. As soon as she had taken residence in her family's Sicilian villa, she and Milo were wed. It was a joyous and beautiful event, and everyone talked for months about the beautiful bride and her passionate, handsome husband.

It was about two years later when Helena delivered Cassia's first child, a son Milo named Atticus. A year later, the couple's daughter Helena was born, named after her godmother. More children followed as the years progressed. As their family grew, so did their prosperity and their strong reputation as just and compassionate leaders.

They lived to ripe old ages, watching their grandchildren grow. Though time wore along, slowing Milo's stride and whitening Cassia's hair, they were as much in love as they had been when they shared their first kiss. Milo continued to call Cassia the fairest woman he had ever seen, and Cassia continued to call Milo the bravest man she'd ever met. Frequently, in the early morning at dawn or after the revelries of the evening, the two lovers would slip out of the villa on one of their horses and fly across the fields.

It really wasn't a surprise to any of their children when they were found one morning wrapped in each other's arms in the final, lasting sleep. Cassia was resting on Milo's shoulder and Milo had his arms wrapped around his wife. They looked completely at peace.

They died as they had lived: together.


End file.
